<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grounded by KardiaB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791145">Grounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaB/pseuds/KardiaB'>KardiaB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, Gen, Grounding, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Mom Chloe, One-Shot, mention of spanking / caning, spanking in the outtake, whipping in the outtake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaB/pseuds/KardiaB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the crime scene where Lucifer appears in his orgy pants Chloe does more than just scold him for being disrespectful, she actually grounds him and sends him home. How will the devil cope with this development of their partnership? And dear little Eve is not being helpful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a one-shot I had floating around. Feel free to continue the story on your own. There will be no further chapters, beside the one outtake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orgy pants to work</p><p>Chloe's POV</p><p>"The work is very good. Do you ever do nudes? Couples?" Lucifer asks and I was done. Could he just once not...?<br/>"Okay", I stop him and thank the sketcher, taking one of her pictures and dismissing her, with another "thank you."</p><p>"Okay Lucifer, I need to talk to you", I say and he stops ogling the woman and turns back to me with a smile. "Your extra curricular activities are starting to hinder our job", I scold him and yes, I notice, that I was falling back on my mom-voice, but let's be honest, he isn't acting like a responsible adult most of the time anyway. <br/>"There is a dead men, right there and you showing up to his murder scene in ass-less slacks is not only disrespectful to the LAPD it is disrespectful to him." He is looking chastised and contrite for a second but I am not done, yet. "So if you can't take what we do seriously then maybe you shouldn't be here."</p><p>"Now I understand, Detective and I apologise..."</p><p>"No", I stop him and he snaps his mouth shut, confused, "You don't understand. You are being grounded." I point my finger at him and he takes half a step back. "You go home and you stay there. And you think about what you did wrong today, starting with bringing drug laced doughnuts into a police station up to covering your butt with bright red evidence tape.” I take a deep breath.</p><p>“Detective, you can not seriously...”, he starts but I grab him at his well muscled upper arm and turn him in the direction of his car.</p><p>“Oh, I'm very serious, Lucifer.” He follows my angry steps speechless as I drag him away from the crime scene.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's POV</p><p>Okay, now I have done it. She snapped. And I'm apparently grounded, whatever that's supposed to mean anyway, but she's dragging me back to my car. Well, what can I say? I was preoccupied and the constant texts from Eve weren't helping with concentration either. So I go quietly, ignoring the pinging of my phone as the Detective drags me along.</p><p>“Please Detective,” I try to appease her as we reach the car and she releases my arm. “I'll turn it off, see?” I switch my phone to silent. “I'll be a good devil, if you let me stay.”</p><p>“No.” Bugger. “You need a time-out to set your priorities straight and I will come by later to keep you up on the case.”</p><p>“Thank you, Detective.” I'm not sure what I'm thanking her for as I am apparently being punished but she nods at me before going back to the victim. And at least she didn't throw me off the case and she will come around later... She will come around later. Bollocks. Not that I'm ashamed of hosting orgies at my penthouse, but the detective would probably not approve of the cages and restrains and the whips and sex toys all over my living room.</p><p>It takes me nearly an hour in LA traffic to arrive back at Lux. I find my trousers under a chair at the bar and a message from Eve on the table that she went out with Maze and hopes I'm not dead. All right, just as well. I will clean on my own then. Big things first, I decide, hoisting the cages and the St. Andrew's crosses into the elevator to be stored in my prohibition tunnels under Lux. The foam pool is next, but I make quick work of it by slashing it to pieces with one of my kitchen knives. Much quicker than trying to get the air out trough that ridiculous tiny valve and considering the kind of party I had... lets just say I wasn't going to clean that up anyway. Making great progress I store the last toys back in their drawer after thoroughly cleaning them of course and pour myself a drink. <br/>All right. I sit down at the bar and type 'grounding' into the search bar of my phone scrolling through the results. Nope, certainly nothing to do with aeroplanes and probably nothing to do with feeling connected to the earth. There it is: children's punishment. Well that is vexing. Not the punishment part, I know that the detective was displeased with me, but the child part. Anyway, let's see. Restricted freedom of movement, well she said to stay at home, so that was clear. Restricted activities, no phone, no TV, no computer, no friends over. She hadn't forbidden any of those activities I mused, but it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I could just pass the time with a Bones rerun. I lift my glass to take a swig but put it down before I can. Probably no alcohol as well, which they wouldn't write down on a site for children's punishments. Damn it. I put my phone down with more force than necessary. What the hell am I supposed to do alone for hours? Wanking from memory?<br/>I put my phone back in my pocket and walk over to the couch. I am just lying down to ponder when the elevator doors open to admit Doctor Martin.<br/>“Doctor?” I ask confused. It's rather unusual for her to visit me at home. “What can I do for you today?” I get up again until she sits down as well on the other end of the couch.<br/>“You cancelled three therapy sessions. I wanna make sure you're okay.” That's actual nice.<br/>“No no I'm fine. I'm more than fine, actually, living my best life on all fronts, balancing work and pleasure like a finely calibrated machine.” I tell her cheery but my smile falters a bit. Linda just looks at me expectingly.<br/>I fidget a little in my seat on the couch, wishing I had a drink in my hand. “Well I admit there are some kinks to be worked out.” Maybe I should buy Chloe an apology gift, and another one for Eve as well. Probably. Yes Definitely. Linda is looking at me disapprovingly again and I let the phone sink to the table. Oh yes. No phone when grounded. Stupid.<br/>“Tell me what happened.” <br/>Well, where to start there. I begin with the most disturbing part.</p><p> </p><p>Linda's POV</p><p>“The detective grounded me.”<br/>Okay, that is a surprise. Considering that he is sitting here at home and was apparently just lying down when I came in, it seems he's going along with it as well.<br/>“And how do you feel about this?” Always the first question to ask. Not that I expect much of an answer from him when it comes to his feelings, but there you go. He looks at me frowning. “I don't enjoy being punished. I punish people, evil people. Me being grounded is preposterous.”<br/>“And what did you do, that made Chloe ground you?” Not that I think he wouldn't benefit from a stern talking to or the occasionally slap on the wrist, when his infuriating behaviour gets out of hand again, or a right good spanking. Concentrate Linda.<br/>“I showed up to a crime scene in bottomless trousers.” And would I not love to see him in those. No Linda.<br/>“It was an honest mistake, but disrespectful.” That's what Chloe said, I'm sure as I nod. “Then I took a couple pictures for Eve of my... well, you know.” He points to his lap and I nod again. Oh hell yeah I know. “I might have asked a sketcher if she drew nude couples. And I believe she was still displeased with me for bringing rave doughnuts to work. Oh and missing for two days and not helping with paper work.”<br/>Yep, that's a list.<br/>“So would you say, you earned this punishment?” He scoffs not looking at me and I see he wants to say 'no' but goes with a deflective: “maybe.”<br/>I wait him out. He's never good with prolonged silence.<br/>“I admit, that I haven't been at my best today.” He falters. “Are you allowed to be here? The blog said, no visiting friends during grounding.” He seems honestly concerned.<br/>“It's all right. I'm here as your therapist.” I reassure him. And would you believe it, he's googling stuff now.<br/>“So you accept, that you did wrong and are punished for it, that Chloe is grounding you?” This is actually so much progress for him to even recognise his own misdemeanour, that I want to hug him for it, even if it is most unconventional.<br/>“I don't want her to be angry with me.”<br/>“Then maybe you shouldn't try to pull yourself in two different directions. You're practically denying half of yourself all the time. You will come undone.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe's POV</p><p>Well, I'll have to finish with the crime scene on my own then. Ella is looking at me concerned when I get back. <br/>“You didn't throw him off the case, did you?” <br/>I shake my head starting to berate myself. What have I done? I grounded Lucifer, an adult, like a grounded Trixi last week. And I grabbed his arm and marched him of the site, too. What the hell was I thinking. Well I know what I was thinking, but I didn't think about possible consequences. With Lucifer, the scale could tip to either side.<br/>Well, I've got a job to do first, Lucifer later.</p><p>I hand off the stake out for the suspect's car to two uniforms to drive to Lux early. The case file is on the passenger seat. We should try to find any more leads, should this one not work out, providing that Lucifer is still willing to help. I should probably apologise for sending him off like this I think as I ride the elevator up to his penthouse.</p><p>Lucifer is sitting on the couch with Linda when I enter the room. He stands up immediately and comes over.</p><p>“Lucifer, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have....” I stop as Linda is waving frantically but soundlessly behind his back.<br/>“...should have called. I didn't know you had a session.”<br/>He looks back to Linda, but she already has her arms calm in front of her again, looking unsuspicious.</p><p>“I hope that's okay. Dr Martin said it is, but I don't know. I have never been grounded before. Is it?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, it's fine. Linda is your doctor and you can talk to her whenever you need to,” I answer perplexed. Since when does he get so flustered?</p><p>Linda is coming over to us, touching Lucifer's arm.<br/>“Well done,” she praises and he nods at her grateful.<br/>“Chloe, I'll leave him to you. Lucifer, I expect to see you on Thursday.”<br/>“Yes Linda,” he confirms and she leaves.</p><p>“Well, shall we get back to the case?” I ask and he gestures to the couch invitingly.<br/>“Be my guest, drink?” he offers.<br/>“Just water for me, thank you,” I answer while I spread the file on the table.<br/>He comes back with two bottles of water and we get to work easily. Shifting through the papers, making cross references, taking notes are all done in companionable efficiency.</p><p>I feel like we are done without any new input, when the elevator doors open and Eve and Maze come out. Eve is carrying a big pink teddy bear and has a cocktail umbrella stuck in her hair, while Maze is dressed in a white sash declaring her Miss Rodeo Queen and carrying a chainsaw of all things.</p><p>“Lucifer,” Eve whoops happily, dropping the teddy and jumping on his lap.<br/>He catches her easily. “Hi Chloe.”</p><p>“I see, you tidied on you own. I won't be needed here any longer then,” Maze declares and is back in the elevator before anyone could try to stop her.</p><p>“Lucifer and I want to bake and Drake later. Do you want to join? It will be so much fun,” Eve asks excitedly smiling at me.</p><p>“Oh, all right,” I decide, “Not a big fan of Drake though but baking sounds like fun. What are you guys making?” It's easy to get infected by her childlike joy.<br/>Eve's looking at Lucifer who suddenly got very still before shaking it off.<br/>“Brownies,” he decides, “You can take some home for the urchin.”<br/>I smile at him. Even though he's totally hopeless with children he thinks of my little monkey.</p><p>It's fun baking with those two. Lucifer is in his apron and Eve has a smear of cocoa powder on her left cheek as soon as we get the ingredients out. I hold the readily buttered form for Lucifer to pour the batter in while Eve scampers away.</p><p>“And now the secret ingredient,” she says cheery as soon as she's back in the room.<br/>Lucifer's panicked, “NO,” makes me jump and I nearly drop the form as I look at Eve and the bag of marijuana she's holding.<br/>She stops confused unsure if she's supposed to hide the bag now, but it is too late anyway. I've seen it and Lucifer knows that. I walk over to her, putting the form absent-mindedly on the counter and take the bag from her.<br/>It's one of ours. The red evidence tape sealing it and even clearly labelled to one of the cases the colleagues solved just two weeks ago.</p><p>“Eve dear,” I say calmly and smile at her. She looks at me expectantly, “would you please fetch all the drugs in Lucifer's stash.” He's making a choking sound behind me. Eve looks at me funny and then to Lucifer, who is standing there quite tense. Her eyes widen and she jumps clearly exited. “Sure,” she says giving me the biggest grin, “we got lots.” She flits back to the bedroom. Lucifer is frozen in place, eyes wide, as I look at him. </p><p>“Do you want the cocaine as well?” her happy voice sounds from the next room.<br/>“EVE!” he yells distraught but resigns when I look at him sharply.<br/>“Yes dear. Bring all the drugs there are, please.”</p><p>Eve comes back with her arms full of small and bigger bags and an open package wrapped in cling film.<br/>“Put it on the table please,” I say and point to the sitting area.</p><p>I grab Lucifer's arm and march him over to the couch. He actually whimpers when I set him down. Eve is standing by the side looking innocently on as I have a look through.</p><p>“Is that all there is?” I ask him icily calm. <br/>“I...I plead the fifth,” he whispers looking down and hands balled to fists in distress in his lap.<br/>“No you will not,” I growl at him, “look at me!” and his eyes snap up. “You will tell me of every single stash you have up here and I will keep asking until you confirm that everything you have is on this table, so fess up.”</p><p>“There is some Molly behind the bar,” he admits and I nod.<br/>“Is that all?” He flinches when I move nearer.<br/>“And a bottle of liquid Ecstasy.”<br/>“Anything else?” I will keep asking that question.<br/>“There might be more cocaine, but I'm not sure how much we used over the weekend,” he whispers contrite as I cross my arms annoyed that he still isn't done.<br/>“Is there anything else?”<br/>He shakes his head.<br/>“Go get it,” I order and he jumps at the chance to get away from my ire.<br/>He comes back hesitantly and puts a half full litre bottle and some Molly on the table, no cocaine.<br/>“Are these all the drugs you have here?” I ask as he stands next to the table.<br/>“Yes Detective,” he answers subdued.<br/>“There are no more drugs in this penthouse,” I rephrase.<br/>“No Detective.”<br/>“Sit back down.”<br/>He chooses a seat as far from me as possible, kneading his fingers nervously again. Eve is standing at the side watching us curious but still grinning.<br/>“I just go, put the brownies in the oven then, shall I?” Eve says, apparently wanting to do something. I nod at her, while shifting through the drugs on the table. I put the ones, that are clearly stolen from evidence to one side while Lucifer sits unmoving not daring to look up.<br/>I stop at the big package of cocaine which is nearly empty and unlabelled. </p><p>“Did you steal this from the evidence room after the Richards case two years ago?” I ask, holding the package up in one hand.<br/>He risks a quick glance before his eyes are back on the floor.<br/>“Yes Detective,” he whispers.<br/>“How could you?” I yell at him and he retreats further into the cushions. Taking a deep breath I go back to stone-cold scolding. “Do you remember when the intern was at the station for weeks and everyone was on edge and stressed out.”<br/>“I'm sorry.”<br/>“How am I supposed to fix that?” I ignore his apology. “I don't care about your recreational drug use as long as it doesn't interfere with the work, especially now that I know, but you mustn't steal from the precinct,” I say pointing to the smaller labelled bags from evidence.<br/>I pull my hair back distressed. </p><p>“Shall I fetch you the cane?” Eve asks me trying to be helpful and his eyes snap up.<br/>“What?” I ask confused and she looks at me like I'm unusual slow on the intake.<br/>“He's clearly in need of punishment,” she says pointing with an open hand at Lucifer, “He has all these drugs and stole from you and 'Thou Shalt Not Steal'!” she snaps at him.<br/>Lucifer jumps up, hands raised placatingly in front of him.<br/>“I assure you, there is no need for that. I am...”<br/>“Lucifer!” I interrupt him, “Sit back down before I start considering that option.”<br/>He hesitates, apparently torn between defending himself and following my order. I take a step in his direction and he's in his seat quicker than humanly possible. </p><p>“Eve, we don't cane people.” I explain as she looks at me expectingly.<br/>“Oh, do you want a whip? Or a flogger?”</p><p>I hear a choked whimper from the couch and sigh. I don't want him to be afraid of me. Grounding him earlier had apparently shifted the line away from equal partner to disciplinarian in his mind and I am left wondering just how easy he had accepted that.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's POV</p><p>Working with the detective is easy. Not a stern word so far and nothing about the grounding. I do have questions but I don't want to bring it up now. Maybe later I can ask how long I am to stay grounded and if it's okay to have Eve here. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. I could pay for a hotel room otherwise, I ponder, while pointing out another location owned by the suspects family and marking it on the map. Chloe is busy taking notes. Being punished is not as terrible when she is here with me.</p><p>We seem to be nearly done, with no new input from Miss Lopez, there isn't anything to go by.<br/>The elevator doors open bringing Eve and Maze to the penthouse. They are giggling and laughing so it seems they had fun. Good. I feel less guilty about leaving Eve all alone while going to work. She squeals happily and I catch her as she jumps on my lap in front of the detective. Not sure how I feel about that.</p><p>“Lucifer and I want to bake and Drake later. Do you want to join? It will be so much fun,” Eve invites the detective always happy to have more friends over.</p><p>“Oh, all right,” the detective agrees, “Not a big fan of Drake though but baking sounds like fun. What are you guys making?” <br/>Eve is looking at me now and I freeze. We were supposed to get baked not bake and we can't do that with the detective here. <br/>“Brownies,” I decide, nothing else coming to mind, “You can take some home for the urchin.”<br/>She smiles at me. Good, that's good. Keep her happy and we can all survive today unscathed. Keeping the ladies satisfied and content is decidedly easier when I don't have to juggle both of them at the same time.</p><p>Eve has a smear of cocoa powder on her cheek, tempting me to lick it off and start the party, but I can't do that with the detective right next to us. Who would have thought that just being with two women could stress me out like that. I just had an orgy yesterday handling a pretty acrobatic foursome quite easily and then some, but this is torture.</p><p>The detective holds the form for me to pour the finished batter in when Eve says something about: “Secret ingredient.” <br/>My panicked: “NO,” is not helping the situation, just making the detective jump and look at Eve holding the bag of pot I just pinched from the station a couple days ago.<br/>What to do? Eve is frozen, it's too late to hide the pot as the detective has clearly seen it. This is not good. Really not not good.</p><p>Chloe walks over, taking the bag from her and reading the label.</p><p>“Eve dear,” she says in that calm detective voice she uses at crime scenes, “would you please fetch all the drugs in Lucifer's stash.” </p><p>I gulp. This is getting worse and worse and I don't know what to do to make it any better. Eve is looking at me and then jumping excited. I wonder what's up in that pretty little head of hers sometimes.<br/>“Sure,” she says grinning like a maniac and I'm sure this does not bode well for me, “we got lots.” See? Not helping.<br/>She flits back to the bedroom as I stand there frozen in place by the detectives disapproving glare.</p><p>“Do you want the cocaine as well?” her happy voice sounds from the next room.<br/>“EVE,” I yell distraught. That woman is the death of me. No, the detective is going to kill me, but Eve is giving her the reason to skin me alive before my untimely demise.</p><p>“Yes dear. Bring all the drugs there are, please.”</p><p>Eve comes back with her arms full of my goodies, giving me a wicked smile.<br/>“Put it on the table please,” the detective directs her and then takes hold of my upper arm in a strong grip leading me over to the couch. I hear myself actually whimper when she pushes me down and if that is no sign of how distressed I am, I don't know what is.<br/>Eve is standing by the side watching fascinated as the detective examines the corpus delicti.</p><p>“Is that all there is?” she asks me, apparently unconsciously switching to her angry mum voice. <br/>“I...I plead the fifth,” I say but it is nothing more than a whisper and I can't look her in the eyes any more. She's scary when she's angry.</p><p>“No you will not,” she growls at me, “look at me!” and I do. It's scary but it's more terrifying not to obey. “You will tell me of every single stash you have up here and I will keep asking until you confirm that everything you have is on this table, so fess up.”</p><p>“There is some Molly behind the bar,” I admit. This is not going to end well.<br/>“Is that all?” Damn my inability to lie.<br/>“And a bottle of liquid Ecstasy.”<br/>“Anything else?” Will she please stop asking me.<br/>“There might be more cocaine,” I confess, “but I'm not sure how much we used over the weekend,” she crosses her arms. One of her tells for major transgressions.<br/>“Is there anything else?”<br/>I shake my head, relieved that there isn't. <br/>“Go get it,” she orders and I jump to comply.<br/>I'm relieved when I don't find any more cocaine but handing over the liquid-X and Molly is bad enough.</p><p>“Are these all the drugs you have here?” she asks inquisitively back to her detective-voice.<br/>“Yes Detective,” I confirm dutifully.<br/>“There are no more drugs in this penthouse,” she asks again, as if I wasn't in enough trouble as it was.<br/>“No Detective.” <br/>“Sit back down.”</p><p>I decide, that some distance between us should be safer and catch myself kneading my fingers before I can bring myself to stop.</p><p>Eve is still standing at the side utterly unhelpful and I growl inwardly.<br/>“I just go, put the brownies in the oven then, shall I?” she says, as if there was nothing higher on her priority list. <br/>The detective is sorting through the drugs now and I see with despair as the area with stolen goods is growing rapidly.</p><p>“Did you steal this from the evidence room after the Richards case two years ago?” she asks and I don't really need to look up to know to which one she refers.<br/>“Yes Detective.” This is shameful. I can't even speak up any more.<br/>“How could you?” she hollers at my answer and I was not expecting that. Luckily she takes a deep breath to calm herself down again but she's still scolding me.<br/>“Do you remember when the intern was at the station for weeks and everyone was on edge and stressed out.”<br/>“I'm sorry,” I apologise heartfelt. Poor Miss Lopez was nearly in tears when they had questioned her, but the detective doesn't seem to hear me.<br/>“How am I supposed to fix that?” <br/>She is trying to fix the mess I made and I feel even more sorry.</p><p>“I don't care about your recreational drug use as long as it doesn't interfere with the work, especially now that I know, but you mustn't steal from the precinct.”<br/>She's pulling her hair and I grimace at her despair.</p><p>“Shall I fetch you the cane?” Eve asks out of nowhere and I my heart sinks. This must be some sick joke my father or the universe are playing on me.</p><p>“What?” At least the detective doesn't seem to go along with it. She looks just confused. Maybe if we can distract her, yeah not going to happen anyway.<br/>“He's clearly in need of punishment,” Eve says throwing me under the bus with a wave of her hand.<br/>“He has all these drugs and stole from you and 'Thou Shalt Not Steal'!” she yells and that tone of voice hits too close to home.<br/>I have no idea how to pacify the ladies in front of me as I hold up my hands  in the most unthreatening gesture.<br/>“I assure you, there is no need for that. I am...”<br/>“Lucifer!” the detective growls at me. “Sit back down before I start considering that option.”<br/>This is not going well. If she would just let me explain, but she takes one single step in my direction and my body decides to sit down immediately without consulting with my brain first.</p><p>“Eve, we don't cane people.” she explains and aren't I happy to hear that? Yes? No? I'm not even sure any more.<br/>“Oh, do you want a whip? Or a flogger?” How I wish she would just shut up and fast. She's going to doom me to hell on earth if she's allowed to keep going. </p><p>“I'm not going to whip him.” Mercy. Some mercy the good detective found in her heart, bless her pure soul. If only it was so easy.</p><p>Eve seems confused by the situation.</p><p>“So what kind of role-play is this then? I thought Lucifer was going to get a naughty boy spanking and we would have awesome sex.”</p><p>Chloe starts coughing, badly, with tears coming from her eyes. So that's what Eve was thinking. As if. Now look what you've done. You killed the detective. She's choking to death in my sitting room, while I stand by and and watch helplessly.</p><p>Luckily she catches her breath soon enough grabbing her water bottle from the table and taking a sip, still trying to cough up the last bit of spit she had breathed in.</p><p>“We're not going to have sex, then?” Eve asks.<br/>“No,” cough, “no sex.” Chloe confirms.<br/>“But everyone wants to have sex with Lucifer. He's the best lover ever.” </p><p>“We're not going to have sex.” the detective states firmly again. Eve is looking at me, but what can I say? I just shrug my shoulders. </p><p>“You two have never...?” Eve asks stunned. “How could you resist him?” she asks gesturing at me from head to toe like there is no reasonable explanation to not having sex with me and I preen a little.</p><p>“Because there's more to him than just his body. He's my partner.” That's actually a pretty good explanation and I feel a little warm and fuzzy at her remark. She cares about me for actually being me.</p><p>“Then why were you playing along?” Eve asks me and I falter. I wasn't playing. I'm genuinely scared to anger the detective over a certain point. She might not have acted on it but I had told her once to give me a right good spanking if I misbehaved. Sure, it was a sexual innuendo at the time, but I wasn't planning on reminding her of that option now that both of us knew that I was vulnerable around her. I couldn't go back on my word and I had certainly misbehaved in her eyes enough to warrant a proper trashing for some time now.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe's POV</p><p>And I think, I've heard enough for now. I'm pretty sure Lucifer wasn't playing as Eve believed. But he didn't seem willing to share all the information with her. She doesn't even seem to know that he is not invincible around me. <br/>“I think I should go now,” I declare and Lucifer, always the gentleman stands up.<br/>“Detective...” he starts, but I interrupt him.<br/>“I expect you at the precinct tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp and we're going to sneak these drugs back into the evidence room. And don't you dare take anything from there ever again,” I add falling back to my mom-voice and pointing my index at him.<br/>He nods sheepishly.<br/>“Eve.” I nod at her in greeting and give Lucifer another stern look before I leave for the lift.<br/>We'll see what tomorrow is going to bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Outtake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe POV</p><p>Okay, I'm calm again. At least that's what I'm telling myself to not freak out over the implied kinky threesome. I take another sip for bravery even though it's just water, but my mouth feels a little bit dry.</p><p>“Lucifer, I worry about you,” I confess looking at all these drugs. <br/>“Not to worry, Detective. Devil remember?” He's grinning at me with that boyish smile.</p><p>“What's there to worry. He is immortal, nothing can harm him.” Eve chimes in standing next to me and looking at me like I'm a special kind of stupid.<br/>I suddenly feel like I'm standing at a crossroad. The safest way now, would probably to excuse myself and head home, but that's not what I'm going to do now.</p><p>“All right,” I say focussing on Eve now, “Let's make a wager.” She grins and claps her hands happily again. “We bet on the drugs on the right side. I'm taking the ones on the left. If you win, you can keep them. If you loose you both promise not to take any illegal drugs for the next decade.”</p><p>“Okay. What's the bet?”</p><p>“You have to spank Lucifer 50 times with a riding crop.”</p><p>“What? NO.” Lucifer yells from the sofa shocked that I would even think about such a deal. And I know that the number is high. Dan would take up to twenty scattered over one evening, no more then twelve if I put some force behind it, but I didn't want him to win this bet and I knew Lucifer could take much more. <br/>“Invulnerable devil, remember?” I hiss back and he slumps. “Think about it as punishment for stealing, you might even get to keep your drugs.”<br/>“All right, the bet is on,” Eve agrees before Lucifer can talk her out of it. She wants to keep the drugs and get on with the party.</p><p>“No. I don't want to.” Lucifer tries to sway Eve.<br/>“Lucifer. Come on. It's just a little spanking, you had way worse on the weekend. And I'll make you feel so good afterwards,” she adds seductively.</p><p>“You don't understand. It will h...” he stops himself, for some reason not willing to share that information with Eve. I will not tell her but it's going to come out soon enough anyway if he's unable to take fifty strokes without comment, which I really doubt he can pull off. But he seems determined.<br/>“All right, second drawer,” he tells Eve and looks at me woefully. It pains me a little to see him hurt and I'm close to calling the whole thing off until Eve skips back into the room snapping the crop to her leg.</p><p>“How do you want him?” Eve asks and looks at me.<br/>I walk to the end of the couch and stand behind the back. Lucifer comes over when I hold my hand out for him and takes it.</p><p>“Kneel on the sofa, I'll hold you,” I tell him softly and he complies, putting his head on my shoulder and hugging me tight. I place my hand on his back and put the other on his neck, stroking his hair softly as Eve takes a stand behind him.<br/>She puts the crop to the side and reaches around him. It takes me a second to understand that she's dropping his pants. He hugs me tighter but does nothing to stop her as she bares his ass.</p><p>I use my hand on his back to pull up his shirt a bit, giving Eve a clear target area and him a short back rub.</p><p>“All right,” Eve warns him as she lifts her arm for the first strike.<br/>“Wait!” I stop her and Lucifer exhales audible and looks at me questioningly.<br/>“Do you want a warm up?”<br/>He hesitates for a second before giving a tiny nod. “Please Detective.”<br/>He releases me from his hug and I step to the side of the sofa. I place my left hand on his right hip and pull him closer to me before I pepper his bum with lots and lots of little smacks until it is an evenly rosy colour all the way down to his thighs.<br/>Eve looks on fascinated. I nod at her when I'm done and step back to my old position. Lucifer's arms snake around me immediately and I pull him close. That's all the comfort I'm able to give him now.</p><p>Eve taps the crop on his bum once before taking a swing and Lucifer is pushed forward into my waiting arms. He has enough self control to stay in position and only hisses a bit on my shoulder, but that was only the first, 49 more to go.<br/>Eve finds a slow rhythm laying stripe after stripe down and none of them are love-taps. The grip around me is getting tighter with each stroke before we are even close to halfway done. Tiny whimpers accompany each stroke after the first dozen and Lucifer starts to wriggle unconsciously. The stripes are crossing over now and it is getting more painful with each slap. At 25 I feel my shoulder getting wet and nearly soundless sobs shake his body.</p><p>“Halfway done,” I tell him as Eve makes a quick stop and he whimpers pitifully.<br/>“You can stop this any time.” I stroke his hair and Eve continues.</p><p>He makes it through another four, before a tiny: “Please” reaches my ear. Eve has apparently not heard it as she delivers another stroke to his cherry red bum.<br/>He cries out in pain and I yell at her to stop as I pull him closer to me.<br/>“Shh shh,” I shush him and rock him softly. “It's enough.”<br/>“But we're not done,” Eve complains.<br/>“Yes we are,” I tell her and start stroking Lucifer's hair.<br/>“It's enough,” I comfort him, “you were very brave. All done now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>